This invention relates to the shaping of fish.
It is known, for example from FR-A-1 595 605, that a fish loaf can be produced by moulding skinless fish fillets in a cylindrical mould followed by freezing. A loaf such as this may then be cut into slices.
In another process described, for example, in FR-A-1 472 494 and FR-A-2 106 170, the skinless fillets are placed in an envelope and then frozen. In these processes, cohesion between the fillets is guaranteed by the presence of a binder applied to the fillets before shaping or by agglutination of the fillets to one another by salting before shaping and smoking after shaping.